


Look to your hero

by YouSetTheTone



Series: Supercat Week Summer 2016 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/pseuds/YouSetTheTone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Supercat Week, Day 1 : Canon Divergence - Set during 1x08, if they hadn't been able to find proof against Dirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look to your hero

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @supercatsetsthetone

“Shall we ?” Cat asked.

Kara nodded. She was still hoping that Winn, James, and Lucy would find something to incriminate Dirk. She didn’t know what she’d do if they didn’t.

Kara certainly wouldn’t be staying at Catco. Working in a company run by a woman was the reason she’d apply in the first place. And working for Cat Grant was the best you could do if you wanted to become a journalist.

No, Kara knew that if she stayed at Catco, she’d probably end up shooting lasers at Dirk. Not that she wouldn’t enjoy that immensely but Alex would probably kill her.

As the both of them walked towards the press room, Kara saw her friends standing near the elevators. She looked at them, hopeful, but James shook his head and Winn looked down. Kara’s heart dropped and her shoulders hunched.

“What are you two doing here ?” Cat asked. “I might not be your boss anymore in an hour, but for now, I don’t pay you to just stand there. Quick, back to work !”

“Of course, Miss Grant,” they muttered.

James squeezed Kara’s shoulder as he passed while Winn mouthed a “sorry”.

“Kiera, looking at you, you’d think you were the one about to be fired from your own company.”

“I just…You don’t deserve to have this happening to you.”

“I’ve made my employees’ life hell, I’m sure many of them are celebrating. Maybe you should too.”

“I’m not. It’s an honor to be working for you.”

“Well, thank you. I appreciate your loyalty.”

“I’m sorry, I wish I could have done more.”

“Now, don’t be ridiculous Kiera. There was nothing you could have done.”

Later, as she watched Cat gave her resigning speech, the words echoed in Kara’s mind because, yes, she could have done something. There had to be some proof that Dirk had orchestrated the whole thing but they had run out of time. With all the powers Kara had, not a single one of them had been of any help. If anything, she hated her superhearing, because knowing the truth and not being able to help made her feel completely powerless.

Kara had wanted to quite a few times in her time at Catco but nothing as bad as today.

Cat thought Kara should be celebrating but how could she?  Working here was more than just a job. Her friends were here, and when things got too much, Catco had been her safe place. It kept her grounded. And Cat’s advice had, without Cat knowing it, helped Kara greatly. She had allowed Kara and Supergirl to grow and learn. And Catco had been Supergirl’s most fervent supporter, standing behind her even when she made mistakes

To lose all of that would be hard.

And then there was Cat. Kara had always been quick to defend her boss. Yes, she was tough. Yes, working for her had been a challenge at first. But the woman was powerful and smart and hot (her words not Kara’s, although she didn’t disagree) and she’d built this company from nothing. At great personal cost, Kara had learned. People described her as cold and heartless but Kara knew better. She’d seen the way Cat was soft and caring around Carter, she’d seen how her mother’s harsh remarks affected her, and lastly she’d seen the regret etched on her face as she opened up about her oldest son, Adam.

The woman cared more than she let on and as strong as she appeared right now, giving her speech, Kara knew she was hurt and upset and Kara wished she could have protected her from that.

“… Thank you.” Kara heard Cat finish and then everyone in the room started asking questions, the noise quickly becoming unbearable.

Cat stepped down from the stand and Kara, without thinking about what she was doing, put an arm around the other woman, protectively.

Once they were outside the room, Kara noticed how close they were but didn’t dare say or do anything to disturb the silence. When Cat cleared her throat, however, Kara backed away immediately.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize…” Kara trailed off.

Cat wasn’t giving Kara her signature glare. In fact, Cat wasn’t looking at her at all.

“Miss Grant…”

“Well, that will be all, Kiera.”

Kara wanted to protest and stay but nothing she could say or do would help right now. Cat had just lost a big part of her life, Kara understood well how that felt better and anyone in that situation would need time to process the change. So Kara relucantly left.

* * *

That night, Kara floated outside the balcony of Cat’s penthouse. She’d decided to patrol to clear her head and had found herself drifting towards Cat’s home. After leaving her visibly upset earlier, Kara had felt the need to check up on her. She could scarcely do that as Kara Danvers, much too afraid of Cat’s reaction. And it’s not like Supergirl had never visited Cat before. Although Kara tried to not think about the fact that it had always been at Catco.

The lights inside the living room were deemed and Kara could see Cat sitting on the couch, an empty glass in her hand. Not wanting to startle the woman, she floated closer to the balcony, knowing that with the window open, Cat would hear the tell-tale flutter of Kara’s cape. As if on cue, Kara saw movement inside and a few seconds later, Cat was steppind outside.

“Supergirl, to what do I owe this pleasure ?”

“What happened to you today, it wasn’t fair.”

“Life is hardly fair, Supergirl.”

“I know,” Kara sighed sadly.

“Hopefully, my replacement will be invested in your story as well.”

“Doesn’t seem likely,” Kara muttered. “Besides, I’m not interested,” She continued, louder this time.

“You’re not ?” Cat looked surprised.

“I will always be linked to Catco but you named me. You’re the one who allowed me to be a better hero and I wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for you. I don’t want anyone else to take hold of my story.”

 “I’d say it’s foolish of you. But for now I’ll just say thank you.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help.”

“Yes, well,” She sat down on one the chairs that decorated her balcony and gestured to Kara to do the same if she wished to, “The truth is, I put myself in that situation. A long time ago, I made the wrong decision and now I have to face the consequences. It’s not ideal but the alternative was…As painful as this is, it’s what's right.”

“What are you going to do ?” Kara asked as she finally landed softly on the balcony.

Cat sighed.

“I spent the last twenty years building Catco, I’m not sure what to do next.”

Kara nodded. Losing one of your purpose in life was a feeling Kara knew all too well.

“I was supposed to protect my cousin.” Kara surprised both herself and Cat by speaking up. “When we left Krypton, I was supposed to protect him,” she clarified.

Cat waited for her to continue but Kara hadn’t thought that far ahead when she’d started speaking. She knew where she wanted to go with this, she just didn’t know if she should.

“What happened ?” Cat asked. Kara was grateful. She’s sure she must have raised some questions such as how was she supposed to protect Superman when he happened to beolder than her, and Cat could have easily pointed that out but she had kept it simple.

“Krypton died.” She remained vague on purpose. This wasn't about her, she just needed to make her point. “When I landed here, he didn’t need protection. I was told it was my chance to live a normal life. And it worked. For more than ten years, I lived like everyone else. What else was I supposed to do ? Until one day, I was forced to realize that I’d never be normal and that I could help people because of that.” She paused. “What I want to say is thatyou’re not done doing your job. I couldn’t protect my cousin but I could still protect other people. You might not have Catco anymore but you’re still a journalist and there are still stories that needs to be told.”

“That is quite the inspiring speech, Supergirl.”

“I’ve learned it from the best.”

“Is that so ?”

“When I lost my powers, you believed I would come back. I believe you can do anything.”

Kara saw surprise on Cat’s face, and then recognition. She couldn’t understand why until she recalled her words from earlier today.

_I’m pretty sure you can do anything, Miss Grant._

Words that she’d said as Kara Danvers and that were strikingly similar to Supergirl’s.

“Hm so I’ve been told,” she said with a knowing smile.

“G-good night, Miss Grant,” Kara managed to say before flying away, as though the distance could erase the fact that she’d accidentally told Cat Grant her biggest secret. It also didn’t prevent her from hearing Cat’s next words.

“Thank you, Kara.”

* * *

The next morning, Kara was woken up by a phone call.

“Miss Grant ?” she said, still half-asleep. She’d gotten an earful from Alex last night for accidentally revealing her secret identity to Cat. Kara, once the panic had passed, had tried to reason that Cat couldn’t do anything with the information. At least, not yet.  And Kara, somehow, trusted Cat to do what was best for both of Kara's identities. The memory of her name, the correct one, softly spoken into the night made Kara think that maybe Cat actually cared for her. Something she would have never imagined.

Kara had still promised Alex that she’d talk to Cat but she hadn't been prepared for it to be the next day at…seven in the morning.

“I had a talk with a friend last night.”

“You did ?” Kara asked, unsure of where this was going.

“Everything off the record, of course,” Cat added and Kara breathed a sigh of relief. “She gave me an idea."

"She did ?"

"If you’re interested, my job offer still stands.”

Kara, now fully awake, smiled brightly.

“Should I bring a latte ?”

“Yes, please.”

Kara was about to hang up but Cat interrupted her.

“Oh and Kara ?”

Her heart sped up at the use of her, once again, correct name.

“Yes ?” she asked shakily.

“I believe you can be there under 20 minutes.”

“Of course, Miss Grant.”


End file.
